


Fools

by SqueezeMyDucky



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prose Poem, just a bunch of words smacked together frankly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeMyDucky/pseuds/SqueezeMyDucky
Summary: A short stream of thoughts, between the two of us.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 10





	Fools

You lit a fire in me.

_Your cool lips revitalized me._

You set my soul ablaze.

_You ground me._

You saved me.

_ You saved me. _

** Together, we saved the world. **

It’s so strange.

_ So weird. _

** How easily we fit in to each other’s story. **

  
  


You’ve changed me.

_ For the better? _

I wouldn’t be here if not for you. My worldview is broader than it could’ve ever been.

_ I could say the same. You’ve saved me so many times, from death and my own stupidity. _

Don’t say that.

_ Why not? I rushed headfirst to my own demise. _

Don’t say you’re stupid.

_ You call yourself an idiot. All your friends do too. _

I am an idiot, though. I rush headfirst into things. But it doesn’t mean I’m stupid.

_ Hmm. _

  
You can be an idiot sometimes, too.

_ Hey! _

If I’m an idiot for rushing into danger, then so are you!

_ Well... Then I guess you’re right. I guess. _

I am! We’re two peas in a pod, you and I.

** We fit together, as if there’s never been a time we haven’t known each other. **

_ Hey. _

Yeah?

_You’re an idiot._

You’re absolutely right.

_Hold me. Please. Hold me close._

I’m here. I’m right here. I’ll always be.

_ Always? _

Always.

_** Stay with me. ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I did this at 3 AM because I found a sentence in my (lengthy) Promare-related phone notes/comic ideas that gave me feelings. Too many feelings for a short comic, so it’s now a very short thing. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
